Luna Lovegood
by Harapan
Summary: Après la mort de Neville, Luna devient une machine de guerre redoutable. La jeune femme s'est jurée de faire payer ceux qui lui ont ôté toute chance de bonheur. Rapidement, elle devient la plus grande crainte de Voldemort. Mort, douleur, crainte sont les maîtres mots qui guident son chemin. Mais alors que son rêve de veangance se concrétise, un ancien Serpentard s'immisce...
1. Prologue

_**Luna Lovegood**_

Luna regardait la pluie fouetter la vitre devant elle, comme hypnotisée. Elle suivait du regard une goutte descendre le carreau jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive tout en dessous, pour ensuite refixer son attention sur une autre goutelette et recommencer son manège depuis le début.

Ses pensées suivaient des chemins tortueux, et pourtant ses yeux suivaient toujours le même chemin. Celui de la goutte de pluie.

Elle sourit doucement. Elle aimait la pluie. Ca lui rappellait sa mère. Enfin, ca lui rappelait plutôt ses mots. Mais cela n'était-il pas pareil? Les mots ne _faisaient_-ils pas les gens?

Quoiqu'il en soit, elle voyait clairement devant elle les cheveux dorés, les yeux couleur ciel de Cécilia Lovegood. Ses yeux ciels qui s'illuminaient d'amour pour sa petite fille, lorsqu'elle venait l'embrasser le soir, avant qu'il ne soit l'heure d'aller dormir.

"-Ma Luna, tu es un parapluie. Un parapluie d'amour", disait-elle en chuchotant, comme pour partager un secret.

-"Mais maman! C'est ennuyeux un parapluie!", s'inquiétait alors la fillette en faisant une moue inquiète.

-"Non ma chérie. Parce que tu es un parapluie jaune, un parapluie jaune comme le soleil, comme un tournesol et comme la joie", rassurait alors la mère en souriant tendrement. Alors la petite fille aux cheveux dorés et aux yeux ciels comme sa maman fermait les paupières pour se perdre dans un monde d'amour, de jaune et de parapluie, rassurée.

Luna sourit doucement. Les souvenirs de sa mère lui réchauffaient le coeur lorsque plus rien d'autre ne pouvait le faire.

Et pour l'instant, vraiment rien d'autre ne pouvait le faire.

Car hier, Neville Longdubat est mort.

Alors pour apaiser la douleur, elle pensait aux belles choses. Aux choses jaunes, aux choses d'amour, à son enfance et aux yeux couleur ciel de sa maman.

Comme elle aurait aimé qu'elle soit là, en ce jour d'octobre pluvieux. Comme elle aurait aimé pouvoir se réfugier dans ses bras et se faire réconforter par sa voix douce et apaisante.

Mais non. Cécilia se trouvait seulement dans son coeur. Et la douleur bouffait la joie que lui procurait les souvenir de sa mère.

La blonde posa sa tete sur la vitre glacée par le froid de la nuit et de la pluie, et ferma les yeux, terrassée par la tristesse.

Habituellement, la tristesse n'atteignait pas son monde jaune. Mais cette fois-ci, elle était trop forte.

Son monde jaune se teintait légèrement de gris, inexorablement.

Et la jeune femme pleura. Silencieusement, le corps secoué de sanglots d'amertume et de douleur, elle laissa couler pour la première fois de sa vie des larmes autre que de joie.

Elle avait l'impression de mourir.

Neville, son amour, son coeur, l'homme qui partageait son monde l'avait abandonnée.

Alors elle rouvrit les yeux.

Son regard avait changé.

Son monde avait été contaminé.

Plus rien ne serait comme avant.

Son amour était mort.

La flamme d'innocence, de naiveté à toute épreuve qui teintait le regard de la blonde avait disparue.

Et pour la première fois, elle ressentit cette chose.

Cette chose dont elle n'avait jamais compris le sens.

La _haine._

Ce sentiment lui laissait un gout amer sur la langue et lui tordait les entrailles.

Elle se leva, et les joues toujours mouillées de larmes, elle se blottit dans son lit.

Elle brulait d'un feu intérieur, un feu destructeur.

Les mangemorts lui avaient tout pris. Tout.

Sa maison, son père, son amour, ses amis, son innocence.

Alors, dans le silence martelé de pluie d'une froide nuit d'octobre, Luna Lovegood, celle qui n'avait jamais détesté, se jura de se venger.

Ils payeraient. Ils payeraient la perte de son bonheur.

Elle les tuerait tous.

Et la fille aux cheveux dorés, aux yeux couleur ciel comme sa maman s'endormit, un sourire aux allures de promesse aux lèvres.

Bref, j'espère que l'intro donne envie.

J'posterais la suite soit demain, si j'ai le temps, soit quand je rentre des vacances, c'est à dire dans huit/neuf jours!

Une ou deux petites review me feraient super-plaisir... Et ca motive pour écrire plus vite :B

Entièrement vôtre,

Harapan.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1.**

_Un an plus tard._

Luna se trouvait dans les rues malfamées de Londres, et marchait la tête basse.

Son visage était caché par un large capuchon noir, et son souffle condensait dans l'air glacial du début de mois de décembre.

Crispée, la baguette fermement serrée contre son torse, elle avancait d'un pas nerveux, ses chaussures usées foulant le dallage irrégulier.

La jeune femme était consciente qu'elle prenait des risques incensés en se rendant au rendez-vous que lui avait donné Severus, mais avait-elle le choix?

L'espion et ancien maître de potion avait, dans la lettre envoyée, fait comprendre qu'un autre partisan de Voldemort souhaitait rejoindre les rangs de l'ordre du Phénix.

Il avait insisté sur le fait que personne, mis à part Harry, Hermione et elle même soient au courant de l'opération, ce qui était plus qu'étrange:

Habituellement, tout l'ordre devait être préparé à la moindre action de chaque rebelle.

Luna se posta comme indiqué sous le panneau rouillé ou était écrit: "Jilson Street", et s'apprêta à attendre.

Elle ne fut pas décue: Seulement une demie-heure plus tard, une silhouette sombre qui rôdait autour d'elle depuis une dixaine de minutes s'approcha et demanda d'une voix rauque:

-Mademoiselle, je vends des montres de toutes sortes. Celà vous intéresse-t-il?

-Je serais en effet intéressée par l'achat d'une montre en cuir verte, répliqua-t-elle sans sourciller, reconnaissant sans peine le signal.

Il sembla réfléchir un moment, puis hocha imperceptiblement la tête.

-Très bien. Je vous prie de me suivre dans mon atelier, siffla-t-il en se détournant.

Luna le suivit, à l'affût.

Lorsqu'il s'arrêta enfin devant une petite maison à appartements délabrée, elle ne pût s'empêcher de tressaillir devant l'odeur de moisissure qui se dégageait de la bâtisse.

L'homme encapuchonné remarqua le dégoût de la jeune femme et explosa d'un rire mauvais.

-Ma petite, c'est pas l'hôtel ici, cracha-t-il, dédaigneux.

Luna ne pût s'empêcher de penser qu'un homme si méchant ne pouvait pas faire partie du côté de la lumière. La seconde suivante, elle se giflea pour sa naivité: Comment pouvait-elle encore penser de cette facon, après tout ce qu'elle avait enduré?

Il poussa la porte après avoir marmonné une flopée d'antisorts, et lui fit signe d'entrer. Une fois dans le hall, il enleva sa capuche et révéla le visage d'un homme usé par la vie. Luna lui donnait trente, trente-cinq ans au maximum, même si les rides sur son visage, dues à la vie qu'il menait en guerre, lui donnaient vingt ans de plus.

Dans une autre vie, il aurait pû être un beau jeune homme, fonder une famille.

Une flambée de haine subite la pris, et elle se forca au calme.

Ces accès de rage la prenaient de plus en plus souvent, augmentant coup par coup la haine qu'elle vouait aux Mangemort.

L'homme lui fit signe d'enlever sa capuche. Elle obtempéra de mauvaise grâce, consciente qu'elle devrait passer par une série de tests afin de déterminer si elle n'était pas une espionne.

Il pointa sa baguette sur la jeune femme, et murmura une mélopée de sorts inconnus à la jeune femme. La seule chose qu'elle sentit était son avant bras gauche chatouiller légèrement et une sensation de chaleur dans sa nuque, mais à part ca, les sorts étaient indécelables.

Après plusieurs minutes, il s'arrêta enfin, la mine satisfaite.

-Bien. Désolé, je suis conscient que ce n'est pas agréable, mais c'est nécessaire, se justifia-t-il en haussant les épaules.

-Pas de problème, sourit doucement Luna.

Il ne semblait déjà plus faire grand cas de la blonde, et monta les escaliers.

Lorsqu'elle fût arrivée en haut, il toqua à une porte en chêne massif.

Elle pivota silencieusement sur ses gonds, invitant à entrer.

L'homme resta figé, lui faisant un signe du menton en direction de la porte.

-Et essaye de pas les tuer, rit-il grassement avant de fermer la porte sur l'ancienne Serdaigle.

Intriguée par les paroles de l'homme, Luna s'avanca jusqu'au buro ou était assis Severus. Il gribouillait sur un parchemin, l'air occupé, et lorsqu'elle s'arrêta devant lui, il ne daigna pas lever la tête.

-Severus, fit-elle sur un ton pressé.

Enfin il releva les yeux et l'invita à s'asseoir.

-Miss Lovegood, si je vous ai fait appeller, c'est que c'est important. Sinon, jamais je n'aurais pris le risque de vous mettre en danger, commenca-t-il sèchement, comme pour mettre les choses au clair.

Elle hocha la tête, pressée d'en finir. Elle avait d'autres choses à faire, et tous ces mystères commencaient à l'agacer.

Il se releva abruptement.

-Il y a peu, j'ai eu vent de rumeurs. Certains jeunes Mangemorts se rebelleraient contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et voudraient rejoindre l'ordre du Phoenix. J'ai donc enquêté un peu, et ce que j'ai découvert est la raison de votre présence ici. Trois Mangemorts de notre connaissance ont décidés de rejoindre nos rangs.

-Parfait, le coupa Luna.

-Je vous serais grée de ne pas m'interrompre, grogna l'homme.

-Pardon, souffla la blonde, à bout de patience.

-Le seul problème est que je ne sais pas où ils habiteront...

-Ce n'est pas un problème. Dans mon appartement j'ai encore un lit de libre, depuis que Dean est mort. Je pense savoir que Padma à aussi une place, et Bill aussi, depuis que Fleur est prisonnière, ce qui règlerait notre problème de place, affirma-t-elle.

-Bien, c'est reglé. Je crois qu'à présent, je dois vous le présenter. Très bien, soupira-t-il.

Luna se pencha en avant, curieuse.

-Nott, Malfoy, Zabini, vous pouvez entrer!, beugla-t-il.

Et, abasourdie, la jeune Lovegood vit entrer ses trois tortionnaires de Poudlard dans le bureau de son ancien professeur.

-Salut, Loufoqua. Ca fait longtemps, salut narquoisement Drago, une moue moqueuse aux lèvres.

* * *

Voilà, le Chapitre 1 est là.

J'espère qu'il plaît, j'essaye de planter petit à petit le décor, en essayant de ne pas trop révéler d'un coup. Pas facile...

En plus, j'avoue que j'ai un peu difficile de conserver le caractère de Luna, alors pour me faciliter la tâche, j'ai avancé d'un an (Hou la triche ), et j'expliquerais au fur et à mesure, sans vous en balancer trop dans la gueule.

Je suis consciente que le chapitre est ultra-court, mais je suis un peu limitée question temps, toutes mes excuses.

_Réponse aux review (enfaite, c'est plus à la review :o) )_

_Kitkat: Merci, j'essaye de faire de mon mieux, mais comme j'ai déjà dit au-dessus, c'est pas facile de conserver la personnalité complexe de Luna. J'avoue que j'ai un peu peur de modifier totalement le personnage, je fais extrêmement attention Donc, voici la suite et dis-moi ce que tu en penses, surtout :) Je suis contente que, malgré le fait que ca ne soit pas dans ton répertoire habituel, ca te plaise quand même. Merci, c'est chouette comme commentaire, surtout que c'est ma première fiction que je poste.  
_

La suite dans huit/neufs jours! Si vous avez vraiment de la chance, peut être même plus tôt, si j'ai du WIFI de là ou je pars, je verrais ce qui est faisable :3

Deux ou trois petites review? ._.

Entièrement vôtre,

Harapan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Luna, Chapitre 2, Suite.**

-Vous serez vraiment inutiles jusqu'au bout, s'exclama rageusement Luna.

-Que veux-tu qu'on fasse ?, répliqua froidement Malfoy.

-Allez chercher l'homme qui habite ici avec Severus, répondit-elle en ramassant la baguette qu'elle avait fait tomber.

Le silence lui répondit. Elle releva la tête et croisa le regard narquois de son ennemi.

-On a pas d'ordres à recevoir de ta part, Lovegood, cracha le blond, méprisant.

Luna, qui avait oublié sa rage pour les jeunes hommes d'inquiétude pour le maître de potion, ressentit le besoin pressant de les rayer de la surface planétaire.

Énervée, elle se planta devant lui et lui appuya brutalement sa baguette sur l'arête du nez. Elle se pencha en avant et murmura d'une voix dangereusement basse :

- Alors écoute-moi bien, Malfoy. Je sais bien que dans un premier temps tu auras du mal à comprendre que ce n'est plus le joli château de papa, et que l'ordre évolue en groupe pour sa survie. Si un rebelle refuse d'obéir, et met de ce fait le reste de l'ordre en danger, on l'élimine. Il serait dommage que Voldy reçoive une lettre qui indique que vous êtes des espions, j'ai raison ? Chaque membre est important. Severus n'est pas seulement important, il est l'une des pièces maîtresses que nous possédons, sa perte serait une tragédie. Alors si tu refuses de lui venir en aide, je serais forcée de me débarrasser de vous. Non pas que ça me dérange, tu peux me croire Malfoy. Je ne suis plus Loufoqua. Tu ferais bien d'y penser avant de faire la princesse, conclut-elle en se détournant abruptement.

Durant la tirade de la blonde, le dernier Malfoy avait conservé son sang-froid, ses lèvres se réduisant en une fine ligne pâle. Ses yeux s'étaient faits orageux au fur et à mesure du sermon, mais s'était tu à contrecœur, conscient qu'à la moindre parole il serait expulsé au tapis.

Ce fut lorsque, lors de sa dernière phrase, Luna appuya douloureusement sur son front avec sa baguette qu'il comprit que la jeune fille qu'ils persécutaient n'était plus.

Il acquiesça sèchement, et sortit de la pièce, le pas décidé et le dos raide.

Théodore et Blaise semblaient encore plus choqués par le fait qu'elle ait menacé leur prince, que par le fait qu'elle ait presque assassiné leur ancien professeur.

-Bien, s'écria Luna en frappant dans ses mains, tout énervement oublié, Toi, Nott, tu vas m'aider à enlever la cape de Severus et toi Zabini, tu vas essayer de faire le moins de bruit possible, pour que je puisse me concentrer.

Après une seconde d'hésitation, Blaise s'assit dans un coin et Théodore commença à déboutonner la lourde cape noire de Snape.

Luna s'accroupit à côté du brun, et attendit patiemment qu'il ait fini de débarrasser le blessé de son vêtement gênant.

Lorsqu'il eût terminé, elle lui ordonna de rejoindre Blaise et de se taire.

La blonde pointa sa baguette sur la poitrine de son collègue et entama une incantation vieille comme le monde que lui avait apprise son amie Hermione Granger.

Après plusieurs minutes de marmonnage intensif sans que rien ne se passe, le corps de Severus se nimba d'un halo doré, et des gouttes de sueur apparurent sur le front de la blonde.

Elle maintint le sortilège encore une trentaine de secondes puis relâcha son attention. Elle semblait épuisée.

-Il est juste inconscient, il devrait bientôt se réveiller, mais… elle ne termina pas sa phrase, interrompue par la revenue du blond, seul.

-Il n'est plus là, fût la seule information que le jeune homme daigna donner.

-Bon, ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est que bénin, soupira-t-elle. Mais sa voix semblait anxieuse.

-Qu'est- ce qu'il se passe, Lovegood ?, voulut savoir Théodore qui avait capté le regard apeuré de la jeune femme.

Elle secoua la tête, l'air peu sure d'elle. Les garçons ne l'avaient encore jamais vue si déstabilisée.

Un silence gêné s'installa rapidement, plus personne n'ayant rien à dire.

Ou plutôt, chacun ayant trop de questions que pour pouvoir trouver les mots appropriés pour les exprimer.

-Donc… Qui va dormir chez qui ? Théodore brisa le silence, visiblement intéressé.

-Je ne sais pas. Je dirais que toi où Zabini dorment chez moi, je refuse catégoriquement que Malfoy vive sous le même toit que moi, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Comme s'il avait senti qu'on parlait de lui, le vieux maître de potion ouvrit lentement les yeux et toussota faiblement.

-Oh, Severus, s'écria Luna en se précipitant à ses côtés. Il la regarda un instant, l'ai perdu, puis un éclair de lucidité sembla traverser son esprit.

Son regard devint noir, et il se redressa en s'appuyant sur la jeune femme, qui l'aidait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, supportant le poids de l'homme.

Il s'assit à son bureau, sortit un petit paquet de pilules d'un tiroir, en choisit une et l'avala au sec.

Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, puis les rouvrit.

-Miss Lovegood, ce que vous avez fait est impardonnable, articula-t-il lentement, pour donner de l'effet à ses paroles.

Luna baissa les yeux et rougit comme une enfant prise en faute.

-Mais je peux comprendre votre réaction, ajouta-t-il en foudroyant à présent les anciens Serpentards du regard.

Eux soutinrent son regard, refusant de se faire gronder comme de simples écoliers.

Il soupira, las.

-Nott, vous habiterez avec miss Lovegood. Malfoy avec monsieur Weasley et Zabini avec miss Patil.

-Mais…, voulurent râler les jeunes hommes.

-Il n'y a rien à ajouter, termina-t-il sèchement.

Luna prit timidement la parole.

-Severus, je t'ais « scanné », et…

-Les garçons, sortez, ordonna Snape, soudain nerveux.

Ils s'exécutèrent, résignés.

-Je ne veux pas que vous en parliez à qui que ce soit, siffla l'homme dès que la porte se fut refermée.

-Mais il faut que vous fassiez quelque chose, Severus, que vous alliez voir un médicomage !, s'exclama Luna, éperdue.

-Miss Lovegood, je me fais soigner. Samuel, le jeune homme qui vous as accompagné ici est un ancien médicomage expérimenté, je lui fais entièrement confiance, assura-t-il fermement.

Le léger tic nerveux qui agitait sa paupière, néanmoins, assurait le contraire.

-Une déficience cardio-vasculaire n'est pas à prendre à la légère, Severus. Ton cœur risque de ne plus tenir longtemps si tu…

-C'est mon problème, miss. Maintenant, allez amener ces trois jeunes hommes aux lieux convenus, conclut-t-il en s'enfonçant d'avantage dans son fauteuil.

Luna constata que lui aussi avait l'air vieux. Affreusement vieux. Ses cheveux noirs graisseux attachés en une queue de cheval serrée se striaient de mèches grises, son visage était sillonné de profondes rides et son regard, même s'il restait perçant, commençait à ternir.

La jeune femme sentit le désespoir la saisir à la gorge. Il était condamné, comme eux tous dans cette fichue guerre.

Elle se leva, le salua doucement, presque tendrement, puis sortit.

-Alors ?, demanda Blaise, curieux.

Le regard de désespoir total que lui adressa la blonde le fit taire.

Il prit conscience que Luna n'avait pas seulement changé intérieurement, que son physique aussi s'était modifié. Son visage, avant si lunaire et enfantin, avait perdu les traits de l'enfance. Ses joues s'étaient creusées, peut-être de façon naturelle, peut-être à cause de la guerre.

Son teint, déjà si pale à Poudlard était devenu cadavérique, dû au manque d'exposition au soleil. Ses cheveux avant si beaux, si épais et vivants, était devenus fins et ternes, attachés en une tresse pratique, lui tombant dans le bas du dos.

Ses yeux si bleus s'étaient profondément enfoncés dans leurs orbites, et leur expression mouillée de joie naïve et d'amour à toute épreuve avait fait place à une détermination de fer et une sagesse acquise dans la douleur.

Elle n'était plus que le fantôme d'elle-même, mais elle restait belle.

Elle était belle d'une façon sauvage, désespérée et malsaine. Ses lèvres rouges sang, ses longs cils, ses membres si fins.

Luna Lovegood n'était définitivement plus la même personne.

Et pourtant, il l'avait vue, pendant de courts instants, reprendre ses expressions, ses manies d'avant. Il l'avait vu sourire tendrement, rêveusement presque, l'avait vue inquiète et triste.

Si, il s'était trompé. Quelque part au fond de la jeune femme se cachait encore une étincelle de la Loufoqua d'avant, de celle au cœur d'enfant, au regard curieux et mélancolique.

Blaise se mit à avoir peur, alors qu'il suivait la jeune femme dans les rues sombres qu'ils empruntaient à la queue-leu-leu, le visage enfoui dans leurs capuches.

Quels évènements, quelles épreuves pouvaient-elles pousser quelqu'un à changer à ce point ?

Lui-même, certes arrogant, le cœur protégé et la langue acerbe, même s'il avait été forcé de tuer, torturer d'anciens camarades, avait toujours conservé précieusement une part de sa vraie personnalité au fond de son cœur.

Une part drôle, pas aussi stupide qu'il se plaisait à le montrer, compréhensive. Et même si la seule personne à qui il montrait cette part était Théodore, pour rien au monde il abandonnerait le luxe de pouvoir, même rarement, être comme il était.

Il ne pouvait s'imaginer concrètement ce qu'il se passait du côté du vieux fêlé. Et il prit conscience que sa trahison allait sans doute changer plus de choses qu'il n'avait d'abord cru.

Évidemment, il avait réfléchi avant de s'engager. Il avait pensé qu'il abandonnait sa sécurité, ceux qu'ils connaissaient, qu'il se mettait le Lord Noir à dos s'il le découvrait et qu'il mettait sa vie en jeu.

Mais il n'avait pas pensé que ça pourrait le changer lui, Blaise Zabini. Que ça puisse changer sa personnalité, se rattrapa-t-il alors qu'ils arrivaient devant un vieil abri de bus abandonné.

Luna leur indiqua qu'ils devaient rentrer dedans. Ils se pressèrent dans l'espace confiné. Luna leur prit la main, et dans un « crack » sonore, ils transplanèrent.

Ils atterrirent derrière un supermarché, devant lequel étaient garés une vingtaine de vieilles voitures.

-On est arrivés, Zabini, déclara Luna en se dirigeant vers une Toyota bleue rouillée. Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil mi- perplexe, mi- moqueur.

-Tu veux que qu'il vive dans ce bout de carton, Lovegood ?, demanda Drago, ironique.

-En effet, Malfoy. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux, c'est ce que Zabini va faire, assura-t-elle en frappant à la vitre avant.

Après plusieurs minutes, une tête brune apparut à la fenêtre. En la reconnaissant, un sourire étira ses lèvres. Mais lorsqu'elle aperçut les trois jeunes hommes, elle tira sa baguette et ouvrit la bouche sûrement pour envoyer un sort défensif.

Luna écarta les mains, paumes à l'air, et fit des signes avec les mains. Elle plia les doigts les uns après les autres, dans un ordre précis. Lorsque la jeune Patil vit ce que faisait son amie, elle écarquilla les yeux et abaissa sa baguette.

La jeune indienne s'empressa d'ouvrir la fenêtre.

-Vite, rentrez, les pressa-t-elle.

-Non, Padma. Je te laisse Blaise Zabini, il t'expliquera. Ne t'inquiète pas, il fait partie des nôtres, lui souffla-t-elle. L'indienne hocha la tête, ouvrit la porte passager et Luna poussa le brun dedans.

-Encore bonne chance, que le chant te guide, murmura Patil.

-Et que ses larmes t'inspirent, répondit-elle, en se détournant.

Ils retournèrent derrière le magasin, retransplanèrent et cette fois apparurent en plein milieux d'une forêt. Devant une petite tente brune en toile.

-Voilà, Malfoy. Ton terminus à toi, annonça Luna en tapotant de sa baguette dans l'air. Une tête rousse apparut, et en la découvrant, un sourire énorme apparut sur son visage fatigué.

-Luna, comment ça va ? , demanda-t-il innocemment. Il ne sortit pas de la tente.

-Aussi bien que me le permet qui tu sais, répondit-elle.

A la réponse de la blonde, le cadet Weasley sortit sans faire grand cas de la présence des deux autres jeunes hommes.

-Qu'est ce qui t'amènes, Luna ? Ça fait longtemps, constata-t-il.

-Rien de bien joyeux, Bill. Tu vas devoir cohabiter avec Malfoy…

Bill comprit sur la seconde. Lorsqu'elle était apparue avec les deux jeunes hommes, la peur avait grandi dans sa poitrine, mais il ne l'avait pas montré.

Mais si on lui demandait de cohabiter avec quelqu'un d'autre, c'était qu'on avait abandonné l'espoir de retrouver Fleur, celle qi partageait sa maison –et son cœur.

Il hocha la tête, la lueur de joie qui y avait brillé il y a encore quelques secondes avait définitivement disparu.

-Je t'en prie, rentre, invita-t-il en disparaissant dans la tente.

Drago haussa un sourcil et le suivit après un dernier hochement de tête en direction de Luna.

Luna soupira et retourna auprès du boulot à côté duquel ils avaient transplané. Elle prit la main de Théodore et transplana pour la troisième fois.

Ils arrivèrent en plein milieu de Londres, dans une petite rue vide bordée de petites maisons homogènes. Elles étaient toutes grises, à l'air ennuyeux et triste. Luna s'avança vers le numéro 17, devant lequel était un petit parterre bordé de fleurs jaunes.

La jeune femme poussa la porte d'entrée après avoir désactivé les sorts de protections.

-Bon, il y a un rez-de-chaussée et un étage. En bas il y a une chambre avec un lit, une salle de douche, une petite cuisine et un coin salon. Moi je vis en haut, c'est pareil qu'ici. Tu peux décorer comme tu veux, vu que tu vas rester ici un bon bout de temps…, présenta-Luna en passant dans les pièces.

La maison était vraiment toute petite, les pièces à peine assez grandes que pour vivre avec confort. Théodore, peu habitué à si peu de place et à tant de fonctionnalité sans la moindre décoration, peinait à trouver ses mots.

-Je te laisse t'installer, bonne nuit, décréta Luna en disparaissant dans la cage d'  
escalier.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 2 les amis.

C'est quoi c'est gens qui mettent en alerte mais qui reviewent pas?

Ca prend que deux minutes, et ça me prouve que je n'écris pas pour mon frigo, et ça motive.

Fin bref, à bientôt pour la suite :)

Entièrement vôtre

Harapan

_Réponse à la Review_

_KitKat: Tu as complètement raison. Luna ne serait jamais allée à être aussi violente envers-elle même, et ça explique pourquoi j'ai trouvé cette phrase tellement maladroite lorsque je l'ais écrite, merci de m'éclairer.  
Ca me fait vraiment plaisir que la fiction te plaise à ce point, et rien que pour toi je continue à écrire :)  
_

_J'espère avoir de tes nouvelles, sincèrement, Harapan.  
_


	4. Rectification du Chapitre 2

Voilà, je crois qu'on à tous remarqué que dans mon chapitre 2, il manque un bout, donc le voilà :

* * *

Luna se redressa lentement, en proie à une violente crise de tremblement. Une rage incroyable s'était emparée d'elle, et un voile rouge s'était posé devant ses yeux. Elle tentait de se métriser afin de ne pas perdre le contrôle de ses émotions.

Ce fût le sourire qui agit comme un déclic. Le sourire que s'échangèrent les trois renégats. Un sourire moqueur, qui se foutait de l'impuissance de la blonde.

Avec un cri de rage, la jeune Lovegood sortit sa baguette et hurla de toute la force de ses poumons :

-ENDOLORIS !

Le sort n'atteignit jamais les trois jeunes hommes.

Severus s'était élancé dès la première syllabe de la blonde. Dans un saut désespéré, il s'était interposé entre le sort et les Serpentards, prenant toute la décharge dans la poitrine.

Il fût propulsé en arrière et atterrit durement contre le mur. Il s'affaissa dans un souffle.

Abasourdis, aucun des jeunes gens ne réagirent. Luna fit tomber sa baguette d'horreur, et les trois jeunes hommes la fixèrent avec un air empli d'effroi.

La blonde fut la première à reprendre ses esprits.

* * *

... Suite au chapitre précédent.

En même temps j'en profite pour répondre à la review.

_India: Un livre est en cours d'écriture, très chère :3 Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ça me touche 3 Ca me fait trop plaisir qu'elle te permette un peu de rêver! Quoique, dans cette alternative là d'Harry Potter, je ne sais pas si tu voudrais y être ;)_

_Haha, en effet, t'es pas mon frigo! T'es bien mieux, si je t'avais en frigo, je crois que je sortirais plus de mon garage (tsb, hein). Harry va bien sûr apparaître, mais je ne lui promet pas un avenir brillant, et Hermione bien sûr aussi, c'est un de mes personnages préférés :d  
_

_C'est à J. , nôtre déesse incontestée que revient le mérite de ce prénom aussi adapté au personnage :3  
_

_P.S: Je devinerais jamais, tiens. Chuck Norris? (Je t'aime OwO) Merci beaucoup! :D  
_


End file.
